For You Mellon Nin
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn take off on another adventure, but, between orcs, a mountain, and a cave will the two friends be able to survive? What will the two friends be required to do in order to survive long enough to arrive at Rivendell? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/****N ****Hey…I'm BACK! A little early than I thought I would be too, YEA! Thanks to everyone who reviewed 'here we go again' over the summer, I loved every single one of them. **

**Warnings: A little violence later on, but nothing bad at all. **

**Disclaimer: Aragorn and Legolas and everything else….do not belong to me. Big revelation. Thanks, robinsmum, for letting me use the orcs…they almost killed Legolas and Aragorn over the summer though! lol. **

Chapter One: what's a story without orcs?

The tall trees weaved together gently in the light spring wind. Winter was over and spring had just begun, the birds flew back and forth, their sweet songs filling the air. Along with the noise of the animals and insects came the soft musical laughter of an elf, along with the less soft and musical laughter of a human.

"So, I said to him, that 'tis so, I am Estel, and Béma goes No, your Strider!" Aragorn related to his companion. The human was telling the elf about incent that had happened to him when he was with the rangers that winter.

"You, evil human," Legolas spluttered out in-between laughter. "You were messing with the poor man's mind. He had a concussion, by the Valar. When_did _he finally realize that you were both Estel and Strider?" Legolas asked pushing his horse, Alagos, into a faster pace.

"Well, he did not for a while. In fact I actually had to tell him who I was, because after he got over his concussion, I had to convince him that I was both Strider and Estel, for he then believed that I was Estel and that Strider had never excited." The human finished trying to keep from laughing, but ended up just making rather undignified noises. This in turn caused Legolas to laugh all the harder.

Soon their laughter turned into a comfortable silence, each one enjoying the other's presence. They were making their way to Rivendell, Aragorn, who not been home all winter due to bad weather, had stopped off at Mirkwood to see if Legolas could come up with –HAD- any urgent news for Imladris that the elf wanted to bring. After Legolas had been cleared of his princely duty by his father, he had agreed to stay a few months in Imladris with the three brothers.

It was another hour before Aragorn broke the silence,

"Do you know of any good place to stop for the night" he asked, turning to face the elf.

"Why? Is it too dark for the human with such poor eye sight to travel any father?" Legolas mocked, all bark and no bite.

"No, I could travel for hours more on foot, but my horse on the other hand…" Aragorn instantly replied.

"Right," Legolas replied in a knowing tone, letting a wide grin brake out across his handsome features.

"Ha ha your sooo funny, rihta le." Aragorn muttered, saying the last part under is breath, tapping the horse's side, he gazing ahead for a good place to stop.

"You have been spending too much time with the rangers, Aragorn. For you forget that I can understand elvish as well. I also happen to have elvish hearing!" the elf said grinning from ear to ear, as he followed the ranger off the path into a secluded clearing.

"Aren't you in a merry mode tonight," Aragorn commented as he dismounted, pulling his horse further into the clearing where he began to unpack for the night.

"Do you prefer me in an unpleasant mode" Legolas shot right back also unpacking Alagos's burdens.

"Yes, if it means that you will stop insulting me!" Aragorn said, giving a death glare to the young elf. Legolas merely smiled, before they went about setting up camp.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

The next morning found Aragorn leaning against a tree, drinking a hot cup of tea. _This is going to be a great day! _He thought happily. For there was only about two more days of easy riding left till they reached Imladris, they had already been traveling for a couple of weeks. He was very anxious to see this father and brothers; the human had missed them terribly in the last few months. Aragorn glanced up when Legolas 'magically' appeared right before him.

"Ah, the human is finally awake! I thought I might have to wait until tomorrow before we could be on our way." Legolas greeted the human, smirking down at him.

"It's not that late!" Aragorn stated. "Besides you would have awakened me long before tomorrow, and most likely in not that pleasant of ways, if you get my meaning" Aragorn said, glaring back at the elf.

"True!"Legolas admitted before turning serious, "Well, now that you are up, we can be on your way." Legolas spoke to the human over his shoulder as he began to pack up the camp.

"Come on Legolas, we have all day" Aragorn argued lazily, as anxious as he was to get to home it did not have to be in such a rush. "What's with all the hurry anyway?" He said, clambering to his feet. Legolas glanced back at Aragorn before answering

"Estel, not to alarm you, but there are a large group of orcs—no not RIGHT by— but close enough that if we should stay where we are, it could be trouble" Legolas spoke calmly to the human.

"Why on earth did you not say so in the first place!" Aragorn turned disbelieving eyes to the elf's face.

"I thought it best not to alarm you, before you were fully awake." Legolas said stamping out the fire.

"I thank you for consideration" Aragorn said sarcastically "I prefer to be fully awake before any nasty surprises." The human spoke hurriedly as he began to gather up his belongings, throwing them carelessly into the pack.

"I can see that you woke up too early this morning!" Legolas said to the grumpy ranger as he swung at top Alagos.

"Not so, it is just that I am really not looking forward to dragging you back half-dead." Aragorn replied also mounting his horse. Legolas just rolled his eyes, before kicking his horse to a fast walk. Aragorn smirked the two friends began to banter as they fled, grateful to be back together again.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

A large orc paced back and forth yelling insults and orders at his orcs. He was boiling with rage and anger, no one, elf, man, dwarf, or orc had better not get in his way. How dare the other orcs disobey his orders. Of course they had all been beheaded as soon as they started rebelling, but there was now a certain discontent in the orcs. This orc needed to find something fun for his men to do. Preferable an elf, but a man or a dwarf would do just as good. He looked up when a scout rushed into the clearing,

"Up 'head, elf and man are traveling alone!" Perfect. The leader thought greedily.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

"How fare are they now…" Aragorn asked breathlessly, all this running was tiring him out. Both the elf and the man had been forced to run next to their horses while leading them along the rocky trail, it was slightly too dangerous to ride them at the moment.

"About a mile or so, Aragorn they will catch us if we cannot move faster." Legolas said, his voice full of warning…and confusion. How in the Valar did the orcs manage to catch up to them so quickly? The elf had figured that with the amount of time between them and the orcs would give them plenty of time to get away. But the orcs were steadily gaining on them. The only conclusion that Legolas could come up with was that the orcs must know the layout of the land very well and therefore kept taking shortcuts, and were now gaining on the two lone travelers.

"Legolas, we, or at least I cannot go faster, what will we do?" Aragorn whispered brokenly as his body demanded oxygen in-between words. He knew that Legolas could go faster than him, anytime.

"We will think of something, do not despair Estel!" Legolas said, clasping the humans arm, trying to lend support and optimistic. They carried on for a few more minutes before Aragorn suddenly gasped.

"Legolas! The Tára pass!" Aragorn spoke excitedly snapping his fingers.

"What, by the Valar, do you mean the Tára Pass." Legolas said in bewilderment, raising one eyebrow in the perfect imitation of his father.

"The orcs might not know about it! If we can go over it the top then it will provide us a shortcut!" Aragorn said excitedly, turning to his companion in hope that this would be their way out. Legolas stared at Aragorn, weighing their options. For a mere second hope flittered across his face before turning into one of despair.

"The horse would never be able to do it." He said glumly.

"The horse, THE HORSES !" Aragorn exclaimed, "We can do something with the horses I am sure. I don't know what, but which is more important the horses or us?" He said glaring at the elf.

"Estel, give me a second. Let me think!" Legolas replied, ignoring the glare the man was sending his way.

"Wait, Legolas! Listen, we could let the horses go on ahead, No, listen" Aragorn said holding up one head to stop Legolas from speaking. "The horses would be able to travel faster, without riders and no supplies. The horses know the way home…I think." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"I must admit, Aragorn, it sounds possible. " The elf began hesitantly

"Sounds possible, You elf, it IS possible! You just don't want to admit that a human thought of a better idea than the elf" Aragorn said, grinning like a fool, despite their urgent circumstance.

"Whatever," Legolas said rolling his eyes at his friends antics "If we are going to do this, than we had better get started, and we must do it quickly" Legolas said moving over to his horse and pulling off the necessary gear, such as a little bit of food, all the water they had. The weapons would obviously come as well. But that was about it.

"Do you have everything?" Aragorn questioned, shouldering his own pact.

"Yes, are you sure about this? Shortcuts rarely end well." Legolas hesitantly said, not completely sure that this was the smartest thing to do, but still making sure that his quiver was secure on this back along with his knives. Aragorn simply nodded.

"Well, then we have wasted enough time, let us be off." Turing, Legolas whisper a few words in elvish to Alagos, telling him to go straight to Imladris, and stay with Aragorn's horse. Stepping back, he slapped Alagos in the hunches, snorting, the horses took off at a slow run. Legolas and Aragorn watched the horses go, almost sadly. Then Aragorn turned and clapped Legolas on the back.

"Come Legolas, were you not just stating the need for hurry?" Grinning Aragorn stepped off the path and into unfamiliar territory. Legolas, never doubting, followed.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

The orc sniffed the air, the elf and the human had gone this way. Looking up, he saw that the horse's tracts kept leading forward. Turning to face his men, he cried in his orchish voice,

"The elf is only a little 'head!" He growled, before beginning to run, insulting his men to keep them going. Rushing on, he suddenly stopped, he had lost the track. Sniffing the air, he back tracked smelling for the scent of his prey. About forty feet back, the orc began to catch it again. Looking off the path, he realized that the man and elf knew that the orcs were after them. They had tried to escape! Snorting with laughter he turned to his men,

"Follow me," Instead of following the path that the man and elf took, he too a different path, but one that was in a similar direction. This orc know this mountain like the back of his hand, and he knew a better shortcut. He would be there to catch his prey when they arrived and he so hoped they survived because a dead elf was no fun to play with.

…**hmmm I think that orc knows something that we and the two boys do not. I hope that it is nothing ****too**** serious, Tell me what you think about this new story! PLEASE review! **

**Oh and Elvish Translations:**

**Mellon-Nin- My friend**

**rihta le: You jerk. (I had a hard time coming up with an insult in elvish.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/****N ****Thanks so much for those of you who have added this story to favorites or who are following it. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not Aragorn, not middle earth, not Legolas…NO LEGOLAS IS MINE, HE IS MY ELF! MINE YOU HERE ME, MINE! Just kidding, ****if**** Legolas was mine…*stares dreamily into space* **

Chapter Two: Up and Over

Aragorn slowly reached up a hand and grasped hold of a protruding piece of rock, praying that it would hold. If it did come lose, it would send him to his death. He sighed with relief when the rock did hold, then pulled himself up and repeated the whole process over again.

Legolas watched as the human climbed a little higher on the wall of rock wall above him. He followed behind him, care full to use the same rocks as Aragorn did. Legolas attempted to push his blond hair out of his eyes with his arm as he glared up at the man, Aragorn's shifting weight had just caused a cascade of small pebbles to rain down on the elf.

_I am never following one of Aragorn's crazy ideas again._ Legolas thought, for this had been a very bad idea. He then sighed. It really was not fair to blame Estel for the mess they were in, Aragorn had had no idea that the path would lead to a steep drop off. They only way to get up was to scale the cliff, they could have gone back down the path but by then the orcs would have been upon them. So they had chosen to climb. _No, it was not fair to blame Aragorn._

Aragorn called loudly down to him,

"The big rock on the right is loose, but the one next to it is loser so be careful." glancing up Legolas nodded in response so that the human would know that he had heard him. Aragorn moved on, and Legolas pulled himself up a little farther. Seeing that the big rock that Aragorn had mentioned was the only available hand hold, Legolas grabbed hold of it carefully. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and concentrated on spreading his senses out around him, hearing the things happing for miles around. Legolas had been doing this about ever ten or fifteen minutes, trying to track the orcs progress and where they were, though thus far he could hear nothing of them.

_Maybe there not suicidal like we apparently are, _Legolas deicide.

However it was at this unfortunately time that Aragorn shouted down to Legolas

"I CAN SEE THE TOP!" elves have sensitive ears, especially when their hearing is spread out, as Legolas was doing.

Legolas jumped automatically at this very sudden deafening noise, the action proving to be his downfall. Letting out a started gasp, the elf tried to fix his mistake by reaching forward with his left hand to grasp onto another rock, leaving all his weigh dangling from the lose rock. Legolas felt the rock shift in his grip and knew that he was going to die if he was not able to do something and soon. Just as the rock come lose, his left hand found a protruding stone that he wrapped his fingers around, just in time too, as the rock with which he had entrusted his life too fell into the nothingness below.

Legolas body swung forward with momentum causing both his head and body to smash into the rock face, leaving the elf swinging slightly. Stars burst in front of his eyes and pain erupted throughout his head, as soon as his forehead connected with the stone. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Legolas tightly grasped hold of the rock with his other hand, silently praying that it would hold his full weight.

Aragorn stared down in disbelief, watching in horror as Legolas fought to gain his balance. He could do nothing to help, and it was his entire fault. He had regretted the shout as soon as the words left his lips but he had been so thrilled to see the top that he just had not thought. He bit his lip to avoid saying anything else in case it distracted Legolas any further.

However, upon seeing Legolas regain his balance slightly Aragorn heaved a huge sigh of relief; he thought he had killed his best friend for a moment.

"Legolas," Aragorn called worriedly down. He waited for a few minutes before calling out in alarm again "Legolas, answer me now!"

Legolas blinked away the blackness from the edges of the vision. Smashing his head into the rock wall was not at all convent, the only thing keeping him conscious was the fact that he knew that he had to keep a grip on the rock, or else he would die. Dimly he could hear Estel calling his name, hearing the worry in it, Legolas shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs which had taken hold. Slowly the words went from a jumbled mess to an actually sentence, just in time for the elf to catch Aragorn's last word.

"I am alright, Estel." Legolas replied shakily, lower his aching head onto his arms, which were beginning to tremble slightly.

"Legolas, I am so sorry! Can you forgive me, mellon-nin, I had no idea that this would happen." Aragorn shouted down, his voice full of apology. Legolas let the human's voice wash over him, hearing the words but not taking the meaning in. His head was hurting something horrible. Why _had_ Aragorn shouted in the first place, Legolas had missed words that had caused so much trouble.

"What did you say, Estel," Legolas asked his curiosity getting the better of him. He lifted his head off his arms in an attempt to see his companion face, the elf never noticed the blood that he left on his sleeve.

"I-I was just saying," Aragorn started sounding confused before breaking off and starting again. "Legolas, what is the matter!" his voice was filled with such concern that it surprised the elf. "Were you hurt somehow?"

"No, I merely did not catch what you shouted down to me before I slipped." he lied, trying to hide the slight slur that was added to his words. Besides, it is not that bad, just a headache, Legolas reassures himself. Aragorn frowned, he was not fooled, but there was nothing he could until they got to the top.

"I can see the top. Legolas, what did you break?" he demanded. It seemed logical that the fall had caused Legolas to break some bone.

"Nothing," _Except my head. _"Can we move on now," Legolas asked, trying to get the human to move on so they could get off this accursed mountain side.

Aragorn exhaled slowly, whishing he could examine his friend. But the quickest way to do that was to get up to the top. Reaching higher he pulled himself up again. Though the top was in sight they still had a long way to go.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

It had been almost twenty minutes since Aragorn had spotted the top of the cliff, and now the man was just a few feet from the top, which was a very good thing, especially for the prince of Mirkwood.

Straining desperately, Legolas reached up for the rock just in front of him. His head hurt so bad that he was having trouble concentrating on the simplest of things, such as forcing his hands to curve tightly around a protruding piece of stone. Not only did his mind hurt, but his whole body did and the dizziness he was experiencing was starting to make him slightly nauseas.

Legolas paused, glad for the relief, to give a fleeting looked up at his companion but only caught a flash of the man's brown boots before a stab of pain attacked his aching mind causing black dots to dance in front of his eyes. Quickly lower his head, he rested it against the rock willing both the pain and the dizzy to leave.

Above him, the ranger glanced down and was surprised to see that Legolas had stopped.

"Come on Legolas, just a little bit further and you then can rest." he encouraged, he himself was going to make it over in the next full seconds, which normally would have cause joy. But Aragorn's heart was racing in fear. Fear for Legolas, that injure had to be bad if Legolas had been forced to rest.

Reaching up, he pulled himself up and over the edge sighing with relief at having something firm to place his feet onto. Swiveling around so that he was lying on his stomach, Aragorn reached a hand down as far as it could go while calling

"Legolas, can you reach my hand?" to his fear, Legolas had only made it a few feet since he had last looked. Aragorn could only hope that it would be enough.

Legolas glanced slowly up and seeing his companions out stretched hand(s) proceeded to just as slowly to reach up his quivering arm to grasp the human's hand. But his vision was blurred and doubled, causing him to grab for the wrong hand on the first try.

On the second both of their blood stained hands meet in the middle, the human grasping firmly onto the trembling fingers Aragorn than began to scoot slowly backwards, keeping a good grip on the elf's hand while Legolas used his free hand and feet to aid the human in pulling him to the top. At last Legolas was pulled over the edge, where he clasped on the ground, breathing heavily making no move to get up again.

Aragorn rolled over and clambered to his feet; now Legolas was going to get the integration of his life, for Aragorn had felt the elf trembling when he pulled him up. Aragorn stepped over Legolas so that he could kneel next to the elf's head.

He could feel exhaustion setting in, but he would wait and rest after he had seen to Legolas. To his surprise the elf had made no move to get up, he simply lay there; face down in the sand and rocks. Moving faster now, Aragorn grasped the elf's shoulders, shaking him gently while commanding.

"Legolas, speak to me!"

"getoff," Legolas slurred back not sounding very aware. Aragorn frowned at the elf's words, abandoning the attempt to get Legolas to move on his own, the human simply adjusted his grip on Legolas before turning him over.

Freezing in mid action, Aragorn felt his heart rate speed up as he saw the result of their climb up the mountain. Legolas had obviously received a head wound, for blood coved the whole left side of his face, mixed with sand and the small rocks that clung to it.

"Stay awake Legolas," Aragorn instantly urged, not wanting to risk a coma. When someone had a concussion, as he was sure Legolas had, sleeping was the worst thing to do. Legolas only muttered something ineligible in return. Aragorn sighed, before shaking the elf harder

"Legolas Thranduilion, you listen to me!" the human spat out, trying to sound angry. He stopped shaking Legolas once he opened his eyes half way.

Quickly, Aragorn took the end of his cloak and ripped the bottom section into several strips, to use as bandages. Using these he pressed the cloth to where the blood was heaviest, trying to stop the bleeding. Head wounds always bleed more, and he did not want Legolas to have to deal with blood lose as well.

With his other hand Aragorn, felt for the pulse on the pale neck, it was fast and thread. Pulling his pack off Aragorn one handedly began to search the contents, after a few moments his searching became more frantic. Turning back to the elf, Aragorn moved his hand to Legolas shoulder, shaking it again.

"Legolas…Legolas…"

Legolas had been lying there in a daze, eyes half open as Aragorn treated the wound. All he wanted to do was sleep, but Aragorn had told him not to. Even in his confused state of mind, Legolas trusted Aragorn completely. It took Legolas a few minutes to realize that Aragorn was saying his name. When he did Legolas opened his eyes wider, gazing quizzically at the gray eyes that were staring intently at his blue ones.

Aragorn smiled when he saw Legolas focusing his eyes, though the dilated pupils worried him

"Legolas, please tell me that you were the smart one of us and that you packed the herb bag." Legolas frowned trying to think, Aragorn seeing this waited patiently for an answer. He knew that rushing Legolas would only slow him down.

Legolas fought against the growing pain in his head, trying to remember what he had packed and what they had not. Legolas knew that he had grabbed the water, and some Lembas, but not much else, including the healing supplies.

"Mellon-nin, I am sorry. I…I forgot to pack them." Legolas whispered quietly, closing his eyes not wanting to see the disappointment etched into the human's gray orbs.

Aragorn felt dismay beginning to fill every fiber of his being. How stupid could he get! He knew that they would most likely need to them. He groaned running a bloody hand through his unruly hair, closing his eyes in despair. Legolas needed those herbs and bandages. When he opened them he frowned seeing the elf with his eyes closed as well. He sighed, before reaching over and tapping the elf lightly on the cheek.

Legolas knew he shouldn't have closed his eyes for after he did, sleep came calling. He was so tired…. Sleep was on the verge of claiming Legolas when he felt an annoying finger on his cheek. Whimper slightly, he opened his eyes to tell Aragorn to stop it,

"Legolas, stop trying to fall asleep" Aragorn said, trying to get the point across to the elf, by the Valar, Legolas did not seem to recognize the seriousness of falling asleep with a concussion.

"I'm not," Legolas mumbled. Upon hearing Legolas words, Aragorn returned to his task at hand.

The ranger carefully removed the blood soaked bandage, pausing in dismay when he realized that he should have cleaned the wound first but in his panic he had tried to stop the bleeding first, pushing more dirt and other particles into the wound, causing the risk of infection to grow. Aragorn sighed in frustration, before grabbing another piece of his ruined cloak, also grabbing his water skin. This time he was going to do it right.

Legolas watched the man through silted eyes, trying to stay awake. Seeing the man reach for the water skin, Legolas immediately reached a hand forward, surprised at how weak he felt he laid it on the man's arm.

Aragorn stopped his movements when he felt Legolas long fingers warp feebly around his arm; glancing up at Legolas he wore a puzzled expression.

"Save the water." Legolas said faintly.

"That gash needs cleaned Legolas; I don't care what you say." Aragorn answered firmly. He did not care if the elf thought it was for the greater good. Deciding it was best to keep the elf talking and awake, also wondering about Legolas train of thought, Aragorn asked

"Why do you want to save the water?" he gently lifted Legolas hand off his arm, and placed the limb down and out of the way.

"We only have so much water….we need to save what we have till…we find more." Legolas replied, gasping slightly as Aragorn began to clean the wound. Aragorn continued to wipe at the blood, being as gently as possible, before responding.

"Legolas, up ahead there are trees, they are healthy and strong. That means that there is a source of water. So do not worry, we will find more." he said soothingly, more than a little worried about the elf's current state of mind, usually the elf would knew this kind of thing before Aragorn did. This concussion must be terrible.

"Sorry…" Legolas whispered before he suddenly whimpered. Aragorn just ignored him, knowing that this had to happen. The man's heart was braking inside though, Aragorn hated to be the cause of such pain. When that was done cleaning the wound out, he wrapped another bandage around the prince head.

"Legolas, is your vision affected? Legolas…Legolas answer me now!" Aragorn shouted, fear making his heart beat wildly in his chest. He grabbed the prince by the shoulders to shake him, gently yet firmly, trying to wake him up from a sleep that he might never awake from.

**TBC….**

**Oh no, *shocked gasp* I gave Legolas a concussion. I bet none of you saw an injure of some sort coming…What , you did? Now why would you think that…maybe because I am obsessed with wounding my elf. The poor guy…**

**Review Response:**

**Kindred Spirit: Thanks so much for reviewing! And yes elves probably don't get a lot of insults. I know I would never ever insult an elf. I am glad you like it so far…Please kept reading! (Btw thanks for telling me about your other story) **

**As for the rest of you please let me know what you are thinking! Even those of you who hate it…I can take flames, bring em on. I want to improve my writing so any suggestions would be great. **

**I am unashamed to beg for reviews *falls to my knees, hands clasped together* I BEG you review! I will give you cookies :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Three: Safe…Or Maybe Not

Aragorn sighed as he shifted Legolas dead weight carefully. They needed to find shelter, and he was having no such luck. He glanced down at the deathly pale face of his friend,

_I should not be moving you so much, mellon-nin. I am sorry_. He thought, guilt piling up in his mind. Aragorn had been forced to make the difficult decision, whether to take Legolas with him to find shelter or to leave him behind (laying there defenseless). He really had not wanted to move him around for that would only aggravate the concussion. But he was not about to leave him just lying there, especially with orcs around.

Now, two hours later, here he was stepping over yet another fallen tree, adjusting Legolas very light weight so that he would not fall over. Looking up, he felt a small smile growing across his face.

"There it is mellon-nin" He breathed softly to the still unconscious elf. "I know you don't like caves too much, but we need shelter." He shifted Legolas once again before making his way to the cave's mouth. It looked to be a small entrance that maybe only one person could file in at a time. Stepping carefully he made his way towards it.

Aragorn paused slightly before entering the cave, praying that there was nothing already in the cave. The ranger could not very well protect himself and Legolas if there was. The human heaved a sigh of relief when there was nothing.

Walking quickly to the back of the cave, he lowered Legolas's lower half down to the cold ground. Leaning the elf's body against his own, he supported the limp body with one hand, while with the other he unclasped his cloak pulling it off his shoulders and bunched it up to use as a pillow.

Gently, he lowered Legolas down to the ground before shrugging off his and Legolas packs. He also unstrapped Legolas's bow, knives, and quiver of arrows from his back, which he had been carrying for the elf. Aragon did, however, leave his own sword and other weapons strapped on.

Going back to where Legolas lay, the human pushed back the mostly golden hair, parts of it were died a sickening red from blood. Aragorn leaned down lower over the elf and pushed softly down on and around the wound. He sighed softly, trying to detect any signs of infection. He found none, but did find more small pieces of rock and dirt that he must have missed on his first examination.

Aragorn frowned, swearing softly before clambering back to his feet. Grabbing one of the water skins, and shook it to find out how much water there was left. Finding it almost empty, he grabbed Legolas's skin and found it empty to. A worried look crossed Aragorn's handsome face, he would just have to go get some more. When he was looking for shelter, he could have sworn he had heard a stream. Aragorn would just have to go get some water. Bending back down, Aragorn stroked Legolas hair back gently, whispering softly

"I will be right back mellon-nin. Stay here and stay safe." Aragorn than rose, shaking his head slightly at his parting words, thinking they were slightly stupid, he left the cave. Legolas would be going nowhere if and when the elf woke. Legolas would most likely be in too much pain, or to dizzy to move at all. He gave the cave one more worried filled glance before turning and hurrying back to find the stream.

FORYOURMELLONN-NIN

Aragorn sprinted back to the cave, it had taken longer to find the stream and get back then he had expected. But on the up side, the first time he had gotten lost he had found Uilë. This was an herb that he was very grateful to have for it would provide a more thoroughly cleansing of the wound than just water could. As he came into in sight of the cave he slowed, but just enough to be able to get through the cave entrance, before crashing to his knees next to the elf.

Aragorn smiled slightly glad, yet sadden to find Legolas still asleep. Trying to slow his hard breathing, he pressed his right hand against the elf's neck, feeling the pulse. It was fast and thready, just as it had been before. Taking the Uilë leaf from his pouch Aragorn crunched it in his right hand until it was a fine powder.

Laying it carefully onto a spare strip of bandages, he rose to his feet once again and left the cave. But this time he only had to go a few feet till he found what he wanted. Walking back into the cave he unloaded his arm fold of sticks; carefully position them before starting a fire. Taking a pot Aragorn poured some of the water into it, and then set it onto the fire to boil.

Turning back to Legolas, the human rechecked the elf's vital signs, finding it same as they had been before. Laying Legolas arm back down, he desperately wished that Legolas would wake. It would help so much, giving Aragorn comfort and Legolas more sufficient healing aid.

Turning back to the fire, he found the water boiling. Grabbing the pile of Uilë, the ranger dumped them into the water. Aragorn then stirred it into a fine past. Taking a clean cloth he, he soaked it in the past. Laying his hand on Legolas uninjured side of his head he whispered woefully,

"Forgive me mellon-nin, but it will feel better once I do it." He then pressed it down and began to wipe all at the blood and grime. Legolas, even while asleep, reacted to the pain gasping, reflexively trying to stop Aragorn. Aragorn merely took the elf's hands and with one hand pinning them down, while the other continued the work.

Ten minutes later Aragorn sat back on his heels admiring his handy work. Legolas wound had been cleaned, and the elf would be back up on his feet in a few days if there were no setbacks

. _It could have been much worse though! _Aragorn thought, reclining against the wall. He sighed letting his guard down for the first time since that morning, his eyes began to drop lower and lower till they closed the whole way. His still hand rested against Legolas arm, he would be alerted if Legolas so much as moved.

Only a couple of hours later, Legolas's groaned softly under his breath as he felt pain began to fill his senses, especially in his head. He kept his eyes closed, but let out another small moan as his heads began to ach worse as full awareness descended on his mind.

"Legolas, mellon-nin." Legolas heard through stuffy ears. He could tell that it was Aragorn speaking to him. The prince opened his mouth to tell Aragorn to go away but all the came out was a whimper. "Legolas, answer me please," the coaxing continued but this time it was accompanied by Aragorn's gentle hands shaking him.

Aragorn knelt over his friend, trying to wake him up. He, himself, had been asleep until just a few minutes ago, but Legolas groaning had awoken him. Aragorn once again spoke softly to the elf, this time Legolas turned his head in direction of Aragorn's voice. His eyelids began to flutter weakly, Aragorn excitedly placed his hand on the uninjured side of the elf's face. Once again he began to offer encouragement

"Come on Legolas, open your eyes. You can do it!" Aragorn said, a smile creeping across his face when Legolas blue eyes opened and gazed at him bleary. Legolas was awake! He had been so fearful that he would not.

"Why…where are…What?" Legolas questioned his voice hoarse. Aragorn frowned at the elf's words.

"What do you mean?" He asked, worry creeping into the question. Leaning forward, he gazed into the unusually dull eyes, trying to gauge if his first conclusion was wrong and the concussion was worse than he thought. Legolas stared blankly at Aragorn before, shaking his head slightly as if trying to clear it.

"Hey, stop that!" Aragorn cried immediately, but gently took hold of Legolas pale face to stop him from during more harm. Legolas groaned, moving his head had not been the wised of ideas.

"Legolas do not move your head. You would only make the concussion worse!" Aragorn scolded the elf, realizing that the elf must have been disoriented upon awaking. Turning to the elf the man asked,

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." Legolas weakly muttered, shakily lifting up his left hand and placing it across his eyes, as if trying to block out the light, which was reasonably. Aragorn thought, he had had enough concussions to know what they left like.

"No, you don't." Aragorn said peevishly, removing Legolas hand form his eyes and taking it in his own, grasping it tightly. Moving to the other side of Legolas, he used his body to block the light that was shining through the cave opening."But you are quite lucky actually. That concussion could have been much worse."

"We tend to…be lucky" Legolas whispered softly, not even attempting to make his voice any louder. Aragorn raised his eyes brows in a prefect arch at those words.

"Lucky, Mellon-nin, lucky? I think you have finally lost your senses."

"We always…survive do…we not?" Legolas voiced, smiling slightly. "Where are…we anyway?" he asked looking around him.

"We are in a cave. I know you don't like them mellon-nin but it was the best I could find" Aragorn said apologetically. Legolas made a face at the realization that yes there were in a cave.

_Why are we in a cave again_ he thought. Legolas was almost positive that he was missing something really important but what? Then it clicked.

"The orcs!" Legolas shouted attempting to sit up, however his pounding headache and the way that his blurred vision began to spin caused him to sink back down. He weakly reached up and clutched his head in his hands.

"Here Legolas, drink this" He dimly heard Aragorn say to him. When he felt the rim of the water skin pressed against his lips he opened his mouth and allowed the water to rush in. Though there were no herbs in it, but it felt good on his dry throat. When the pain began to diminish a little, he opened his eyes and waited for Aragorn's blurry faces to come into view.

Aragorn had panicked when Legolas had clutch at his head, how stupid was the elf to try and sit up. Carefully he grabbed hold of the elf, waiting worriedly for Legolas to open his eyes. When the elf final did, Legolas surprised him by asking,

"The orcs…where are they…did," but that was as far as he got before Aragorn quickly put a finger to the bloodless lips, silencing him.

"Hush, Legolas. I have no idea what has happened to the orcs. But do not worry about it, just concentrate on becoming better. "

"I am…fine" Legolas immediately countered.

"Sure" Aragorn said sarcastically before holding up two fingers "Now tell me, how many fingers I am holding up?"

Legolas stared in dismay at Aragorn knowing that he would never be able to pass the test, unless… Gazing at the many figures he saw he tried to calculate about how many he saw. Almost positive on how many he said.

"Three…" Legolas replied, uncertainly. Aragorn exhaled sadly,

"Two mellon-nin… two." He scooted closer to the elf, concern clearly showing on his face. "Look at me," Aragorn declared. Legolas shifted his gaze to the area of the human. Aragorn gently cupped Legolas chin in his hand and turned his face into the sunlight. Legolas flinched clenching his eyes shut.

"Open them, Legolas" Aragorn commanded his voice gently, yet firm. He needed to know how bad the concussion really was. Legolas eyes were dilated more than Aragorn had remembered. The ranger frowned anxiety feeling his whole mind, he quickly stood up.

"Legolas, I have to leave. You need herbs, or something to help with at least the pain. Stay here. Do not move. _Stay Awake_." Aragorn instructed strapping his sword belt back on his hip, he didn't know what was out there to find, but it would ease his mind if he was able to find something.

"Don't worry…for me…Aragorn." Legolas called, wincing ever so slightly when his own voice caused pain. Aragorn gave one last look back at Legolas before hurrying out of the cave. At least this time Legolas was awake, and would be able to defend himself if orcs did come across him, though the human prayed to Ilúvatar that they would not.

Aragorn hurried off, pacing his speed so that he was moving quickly, yet not so fast that he might miss a herb, or something else important. The human really did not like the fact that he was leaving Legolas alone again.

The further away he got, the quickly he searched the ground, uneasiness filling his mind. He could find few herbs that would help Legolas and his worry about the elf was increasing by the second. His eyes roved around, spotting a clump of plants he rushed forward.

Dropping to his knees, Aragorn smiled in relief when he found that the some of plants would be most beneficially. Aragorn carefully put them into his pocket making sure that is was secure before jumping up and beginning to run back.

Suddenly he stopped gazing ahead, something was not right. Aragorn carefully crept forward, not running risking of rushing into a trap, suddenly something flashed out of the corner of his eyes but it was gone by when he whirled in that direction. The thick trees just made it too hard to see through, but he had a nagging fear of what it had been.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

A single orc ran back hoping that the human had not seen him. He heard his clan of orcs ahead of him and ran faster.

"The human is up ahead!" he growled. His leader looked up eagerly and evil leer growing across his face.

"Blood men, time for some real BLOOD" He howled the last word and began to run. The others followed blood lust clear in their eyes.

**TBC…**

**Thanks to everyone who added this story to favorites/following it. I love you guys! And thanks to those who reviewed, they made my day. *Passes out cookies to those who reviewed* **

**Imaginariamente: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it so far.

**Candycanesrox101: **Thanks! I am so glad you like the cliffy, I had fun writing it.

**robinsmum: ** Legolas appreciated the cookies ;), it made up for a little bit of the pain and suffering I plan to have him going through. Thanks!

**To all the rest of you out there…I would love to hear from you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: not mine! **

Chapter Four: ATTACK!

Aragorn circled the area he was in; he could have sworn that he had seen someone. Dropping to the ground he pressed his ear to the ground, attempting to hear if anyone or anything was near. Pressing down harder he tuned out on the rest world. His apprehension changed suddenly to fully fledged panic. Jumping to his feet, Aragorn took off running, unsheathing his sword as he went.

He would be ready if the orcs became upon him. But now his only goal was getting to Legolas and, hopefully, getting the elf to safety before the orcs could catch up with them.

The trees began to blur, he was running so fast. Aragorn switched his gaze routinely form the ground and finding his way back to the cave.

_Soof_! An arrow flew past him and buried itself into the tree above his left shoulder. Glancing back behind him Aragorn saw an evil looking orc raising his crossbow. Ducking, he pushed his leg even faster than he thought possible.

"He's to the left!" Aragorn winced when the orc gave up a load cry, telling his comrades where, he, Aragorn, was. The ranger glanced ahead seeing the clearing in which the cave was in just a few yards further on. He was so close to making it, just a little bit farther! His breath began to come in quick gasps, and he pushed himself harder. However, the orcs were still gaining, they would be on him before he would be able to get to the cave, _Theses orcs are fast, too fast. _

Just as he cleared the trees the first orc attacked. Quickly spinning around Aragorn thrust his sword at the black heart. The orc was prepared, however, and their swords clashed loudly. Aragorn was quicker than the dim-witted orc and swiftly swung his sword away and around, thrusting the metal blade into the orc's heart.

Pulling the sword out he continued running. If he could get to the cave, then he and Legolas would be able to hold it from the evil creatures. Hopefully. But it was their best chance, they had no chance against all the orcs out in the open. Then suddenly an awful thought sprang into Aragorn's mind

_What if they had already been to the cave? What if they have already killed or captured Legolas?! _Aragorn pushed his legs even faster, pushing the thought from his mind. He would not believe it.

Aragorn spun around again, forced in fighting, when more orcs attacked. This time there was more than one, a lot more.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

After Aragorn had left, Legolas laid there for a while, during nothing except laying there and staring up at the ceiling(s) and trying not to fall asleep. When Aragorn did not return for a long while Legolas began to get fidgety, he needed to get up or he was going to fall asleep. The elf was also deeply concerned for Aragorn; the orcs were out there somewhere.

Glancing around to make sure the ranger had not returned he eased himself up onto his elbows. There he was forced to stop, the prince's head was spinning around in an unpleasant manner, making the already horrible concussion effects even worse. After the dizziness lessened, Legolas carefully rose the rest of the way. Once he was sitting up he let his head hang low and panting softly as once again his dizziness increased. He swallowed hard, fighting back the nausea that was threatening to overwhelm him.

Abruptly his head shot straight up, eyes widening. _ORCS! _His mind screamed at him. Jumping to his feet he instantly staggered against the wall. He looked wildly around for his knife's or even better his bow. However, with his vision affected from the concussion and he ended up on his hands and knees searching with his hands for the weapons. How embarrassing, but he rather be totally humiliated then dead.

He froze, suddenly, hearing a fierce war cry. _Aragorn!_ Now he searched in even a more of a panic then he had been before. Aragorn was out there risking his life for him and he couldn't even find his weapons. Anxiousness made his body forget the pain he was in and give him the energy he needed.

A sharp pain suddenly cut through his thoughts, looking down he saw this twin daggers, placed carefully next to each. However, in his mad rush to find the weapons, Legolas had stuck his hand straight into the point one. Not caring at the moment, he jumped to his feet, unsteadily making his way toward the mouth of the cave. He blessed the Valar for adrenaline otherwise he seriously doubted that his unstable legs would be able to carry him far. That and determination.

Aragorn pulled his sword out of yet another orc, attempting to back away towards the cave. He was forced to however lunge forward and kill yet another orc that was trying to rid his shoulders of his head.

_I'm moving forward's not backwards!_ Aragorn though in around, he saw to his horror an orc already beginning a deadly swing, one that Aragorn knew he would never escape form, still he tired.

The orc bellowed, however, the axe swinging wide and cutting a small cut across Aragorn's cheek. Gazing wondering at the orc, he watched as it glanced down at it's chest. Following its gaze he saw the tip of a knife. The knife was jerked back and the orc feel, hitting the ground never to rise again.

Aragorn started in shock at Legolas, only for a moment because he was forced to quickly turn and fend off an orc.

_How in the name of Middle Earth did Legolas manage to get up and __fight!_ The ranger thought in bewilderment. As soon as he had finished off the orc that he was dealing with, he rushed through an orc or two to Legolas side.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Aragorn said in exasperation. He grabbed hold of the elf's arm, steady the wounded warrior. However he was quickly required to let go so that he could block a sword thrust form a nearby orc. He turned back to Legolas just in time to see him kill his second orc, it did not look to be a clean kill. Legolas was clearly having difficult.

"Saving your skin, isn't it obvious!" Legolas called to the man, through gritted teeth. Once again they were forced to part ways for a few minutes. Legolas swiftly blocked an orc's blow, but misplaced his next blow.

Curse the concussion, he could not see straight to save his life, which was not a good thing at the moment. He could feel his body failing him, even full of adrenaline and determination. Finally managed to free himself of the orc, Legolas jumped in alarm when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Whipping around he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the human before him, glad for once that his failing eye sight had caused him to miss his target.

"Legolas we _have_to make it back to the cave. Do you think you can make it?" Aragorn questioned, worry clear in his voice. Legolas nodded, breathing heavily, though they had only been battling for only a few minutes. Aragorn looked as if he didn't really believe him, but nodded anyway. What else could he do about it?

"GO!" Aragorn yelled before charging for the cave, sword held out in front of him, efficiently stopping an orcs that got in his way. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Legolas carefully ready rush back and help Legolas if needed. But Legolas appeared to be doing fine, or as well as someone could be doing when they had a concussion.

The cave was just a few meters ahead. They were going to make it! Aragorn slowed his steps slightly to match Legolas's grabbing hold of his arm and jerked him forward when the elf stumbled.

Then they were in the cave. Aragorn let go of Legolas, turning so that he was facing the cave entrance. Just in time too, if they had been any longer than the orcs would have gotten them. Aragorn instantly killed the first orc that attempted to enter, the second and third quickly falling. Aragorn let relief wash over him, they had made it. Now they just had to figure out a way to get rid of the orcs and leave the cave.

_Maybe all the orcs will be stupid enough to charge me_…Aragorn thought hopefully. The cave entrance only allowed one person in at a time, therefore making all the orcs easy kills.

When Aragorn had let go of Legolas's arm the elf stumbled and fall hard. He lay there panting heavily. To his surprise he felt his eyes beginning to close.

_NO_! Legolas's mind screamed at him _Don't go to sleep! _Legolas slowly and painfully urged his body to his feet, but only to find out if Aragorn was injured. Now that the adrenaline was warring off his headache had returned with vengeance.

For the first time he noticed the throbbing in his left hand. Glancing down, he was shocked to find blood dripping off his fingers. Then he remembered, he had stabbed himself with his own knife. Choosing to ignore it for the moment he made his way over to Aragorn.

Aragorn stood waiting for the next orc to make his move, they had finally realized that they were only killing themselves off by rushing him and the leader had called the suicide mission to a halt.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Aragorn jumped, quickly glancing over his shoulder only to see Legolas. The ill elf was very pale and swaying slightly. He frowned Legolas really should not have fought in that fight. He turned his attention back to the orcs, holding his sword out threatingly when one tried to sneak closer.

"Mellon-nin, let me take …over for awhile. You are tired." Legolas said, speaking softly. He knew, or believed, that Aragorn had not slept since this whole fiasco had started. Aragorn shook his head.

"I am fine. It is you that needs the rest, that concussion looks pretty bad." The man said startled, how in middle-earth did Legolas think he could manage to kill the orcs when he was barely able to stay standing.

"Estel, really I can do it. You won't …let me sleep anyway." Legolas said, smiling slightly.

"Look, Legolas you cannot even see where you are going, hardly anyway. I think it would be best if you just sat down for a while. I will let you take over in a while, when you have rested." Legolas frowned, but instead of continuing the fight he gave in. His head was throbbing painfully, and his nausea had returned with full vengeance.

"Very well, Aragorn but if you feel too tired... I expect you to get me to take over." Legolas said clapping the ranger on the shoulder again before staggering back towards the cave wall.

Aragorn sighed, watching as Legolas went. Glancing down at his shoulder he was surprised to see blood there. His eyes widening Aragorn instantly realized that Legolas must have sustained an injured in battle…or his head wound was bleeding again. The ranger disliked both.

He started to head for the elf but thought better of it. They would die if he allowed the orcs to get into the cave. Instead he called over to Legolas.

"Where are you injured, and how serious is it?" Legolas looked up in surprise at Aragorn's words.

"I am not injured, mellon-nin." He called back, confused.

"Yes, you are." Aragorn said bluntly. "Where else would the blood that you left on my shoulder come from?" Legolas glanced down at the cut on his palm from his own knife, he had not meant for Aragorn to find out about it. But the throbbing in his head had made the pain in his own hand diminish to almost nothing.

"'tis nothing, Aragorn." Legolas said, embarrassed.

"Tell me what it is. I will not believe that it is 'nothing' tell you tell me more!" Aragorn said forcefully. He had to be firm with Legolas in cases like this.

"If you really have to know…" Legolas said, clearly uncomfortable,.

"Just tell me!" Aragorn said, clearly annoyed with Legolas reluctance to tell him.

"I was searching for my daggers to came and aid you. I could not see well, and I stabbed myself with my own knife. It is not deep at all. Legolas said, rushing the last part so that Aragorn had to work at the meaning. Upon hearing Legolas confession, Aragorn snorted. Which could have been a chuckle, Legolas wasn't sure. Shaking his head he, Aragorn turned back towards the orcs, glad that the Legolas had not been seriously wounded…or at least he hoped Legolas had not seriously hurt himself.

"Do you need help to bandage it?" He asked, he did not want Legolas to be affected by blood lose and he most defiantly did not want infection to set in.

"No…I can do it." Legolas assured. Aragorn rolled his eyes, but let the elf have his way this one time.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

The orc growled absolutely furious that the elf and the man had managed to make in to the cave. Where none of his orcs could get to them, the human killed them all too easily first. He gazed with hatred at the cave.

Well, if they could not have them to play with, why not kill them. Why not? His evil mind began to calculate an evil plan. His gaze shifted to the top of the cave. Orcs could easily get up there. There was plenty of supplies to work with as well. Grinning in an evil leer he called some of his best men over to him. Oh yes he now knew that the elf and the man would never escape alive.

**TBC…**

**Ah…Mr. Orc, Sir, what have you got planned? Whatever it is, I am almost positive that it is not good for our two heroes! I think that it may have something to do with the words "never escape alive" lol! **

**Once again…Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! Guys…I would love to hear for each and every one of you!**

**Review Responses: **

**Guest: **Was this soon enough! :) Thanks you very much!

**imaginariamente**: I am glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**candycanesrox101: **Thanks…! I am happy that you think it was good.

**robinsmum: **yes, the evil orcs came…at least Legolas was able to fight a little bit! Thanks!

**Jasperslittlesister: **I am delighted that you like this story! Thanks for leaving a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/****N **** Please READ! I was rereading this last chapter and deicide that this one needed a different ending…So instead of a new chapter *don't kill me* I reposted this one, only the end is different. Tell me what you think! Happy October by the way! (Boy has this year flown!) **

**Disclaimer: not mine *goes off and pouts* **

Chapter Five: New complications

Aragorn was tired. In fact he could easily just lie down on the hard ground and be asleep with seconds. But he couldn't. He had to stay awake so that the orcs wouldn't get in and kill Legolas and himself. He quickly chanced a look back at Legolas, his worry increasing.

Legolas was simply sitting there, head resting on his knees, which were pulled up to his body. Turning back around, Aragorn flipped his unruly hair out of his eyes and continued keeping watch. It had been almost five hours since they had made it too the cave, but the orcs still attempted suicidal runs for the cave.

Legolas lacked the energy to do anything else besides sit against the wall. He could feel the man's worried gaze on him but he was just so exhausted. The elf's eye's suddenly closed, but he jerked the open again when he realized what he had done. Refocusing his attention, he listened carefully to what the orcs were doing, the evil little things were up to something and he had a sneaking Suspicion what it was too.

Praying that he was wrong Legolas listen for another second before having to force himself awake yet again. This was a common occurrences lately, and the concussed elf found himself doing this several more times before Legolas finally had prove that conformed the worst. Staggering to his feet, the elf was glad that he was only a few feet away from Aragorn. He groaned softly, clutching his head in his hands as he went.

"Aragorn, the orcs… the orcs…," Legolas gasped desperate to get the news to the man, but in his hurry and confused mind the words came out all wrong. Aragorn jumped slightly, quickly turning and catching Legolas by the arms.

"What do you mean? Legolas speak to me." the human demanded gazing intently into the glazed and diluted blue eyes. Legolas took several deep breathes trying to calm himself down enough to tell Aragorn what was wrong.

Aragorn waited patiently for Legolas to calm, or at least, his appearance he was calm, inside his heart of throbbing painfully in fear for his friend.

"The orcs…" Legolas began again. "The orcs are going to block the entrance of the cave."

"WHAT!" the ranger shouted. Then he seemed to calm. "Legolas," he said gently "They cannot get close to the cave, how are they going to block the entrance." Legolas shock his head in frustration.

"I can hear them." Glancing behind him at the orcs Aragorn quickly bent down and put sword down so that he had full use of his hands. Using his free hand, Aragorn touched Legolas brow, fearing that Legolas's head wound had become infected and caused him to hallucinate the story about the orcs.

The ranger found Legolas skin cool, and breathed a sigh of relief. At the man's action's Legolas realized that he must not have explained himself well enough and tried again.

"They are above the cave," Legolas said, using his index finger to point above them. "They are preparing rocks and preparing to cause an avalanche of them. I can hear doing it." the weak elf's voice shook slightly and Aragorn reached out to steadied his wavering friend, out of natural reaction. Legolas didn't protest against it, just stared into space.

The orcs would trap them, and they would die. They would not be able to leave the cave, there were too many orcs still outside meaning that they would never make it. But….if they stayed they would be trapped. Legolas though dismally

"How long do you think that we have?" Aragorn questioned, snapping his fingers in front of the elf's face to get him to focus.

"Not too long," Legolas whispered, his eyes snapping shut as his light headiness increased.

"Sit down Legolas before you fall down." Aragorn said softly, knowing that Legolas was not going to be able to stay standing for much longer. "We may be here for a while." The ranger then guided Legolas to the ground, helping him sit against the wall, the man's worry mounting when Legolas did not protest against his help.

The elf felt despair filling his mind and heart. He knew before he even went to Aragorn that they would never leave the cave, but now that Aragorn had said it, it made it reality. He sighed shakily, what a way to die, in a cave.

Aragorn, hearing the sigh, placed a hand on Legolas shoulder in support. Making sure that no orcs were going to attack, he crouched down next Legolas and took the princes face in his hands forcing the elf to look him in the eye.

"Legolas, mellon-nin listen to me. We are going to be just fine. We _will_ get out of here, don't worry, you hear me!" Legolas nodded slowly, but Aragorn could tell that the elf had not truly believed a word he had sad.

"I will be fine, Estel." Legolas said softly, eyes downcast.

"Yes, you will!" Aragorn began but was cut off when ominous shifting sound came from above. Glancing up, the human eyed the cave ceiling wearily. "Legolas, listen, I swear I will get us out of here. I will dig us out if I have too!" he vowed, not realizing how close to the truth that was, and grasping Legolas firmly by the shoulders.

Abruptly, another menacing sound came from above, and Aragorn pulled Legolas forward into tight hug, hoping to comfort his friend. With one hand he covered one pointed ear, pressing the elf's other against his chest. There was no reason for Legolas to have to sit there and listen to the orcs; it would only dishearten him more.

A single large rock crashed to the ground in front of the cave, making both Legolas and Aragorn jump. Legolas pulled away from Aragorn, giving him a sad smile.

The prince was just opening his mouth to speak when the pebbles began to fall, closely followed by the larger rocks.

Aragorn was immediately on his feet, comprehending for the first time that they were both far too close to the entrance. Right were all the rocks were going to be in just a matter of minutes. Grabbing Legolas by the arm, the human hauled the elf to his feet with one hand with the other he grabbed his fallen sword.

Pushing the elf back against the farthest wall, Aragorn clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the ear-splitting noise of the rocks falling. He glanced at Legolas, hoping to see some sign that Legolas was not in the critical condition that Aragorn suspected he might be in. However his hopes were dashed when he saw that Legolas was simply standing there doing nothing to protect himself. The human opened to his mouth ready to shout at Legolas to something but dust immediately attacked his lungs, sending him into a coughing fit.

Pain flashed through Legolas consciousness, the tremendous noise that the rocks were making as they hit the earth was ear-splitting, for someone without a concussion. For someone with a concussion AND elvish hearing it was pure torture. Legolas attempting to bring his hands up to block his ears, but at the moment all he could concentrate on was one thing; not passing out. He stood there almost in a daze fighting blackness for a long while unable to move till suddenly the noise abruptly stopped.

Legolas opened his eyes, noticing for the first time the harsh coughs which were racking his thin frame. His balance, which was already thrown off by the effects of the concussion, abandoned him completely and he lost all power to stand of his own free will.

Aragorn was very glad indeed when the rocks stopped failing. His ears hurt and he could not even began to understand the pain the elf must be in. Still coughing slightly he reached out and gripped Legolas biceps tightly, just in time too as the elf's legs suddenly seemed unable to support their master.

Struggling to keep the elf up and on his feet for a moment, Aragorn realized the foolishness of this and instead helped Legolas sink into a sitting position against the wall of the cave. Crouching down near the elf, he waited for the coughing to die down so that they would both be able to talk in full sentences.

Fear suddenly rose in his heart as Legolas let his head lolled to the side. Gently Aragorn placed his hand under the elf's cheek holding the elf's head steady from him. His eyes gazed intently the elf waiting for the crystal blue eyes to reappear from behind their closed lids.

"Legolas, speak to me!" Aragorn commanded as soon as the elf stopped coughing. Legolas face scrunched up in pain as the ranger's 'too' loud voice broke into his mind. He became aware of Aragorn's callused hand against his face and brought his head up, wondering when it had gone down in the first place. Opening his eyes, Legolas was immediately surrounded by darkness, and a heavy weight seemed to bear down on him. His heart rate went up and he began to panic.

"What do you want...me to say?" Legolas said a very forced smile on his lips, however he was forced to stop halfway through his sentence to start coughing again. Aragorn's face screwed up with the intense worry he had for his friend, head injuries were not something to joke around with.

"Anything...except that you are fine." Aragorn added as an afterthought, attempting to see the elfs face in the blackness of the cave. Everything was pitch black, except for the small amount of light given off from the elf. Even with that, though, Aragorn could only see a few feet in front of him.

"It is dark…there is no light." Legolas whispered, his voice growing softer and softer. Aragorn frowned; this was not good, really not good.

"Legolas―" Aragorn began

"There's no way out!" Legolas abruptly said, his panic raising a notch. Here he was, in a cave, with no way out. His words were beginning to slur together and Aragorn's heart began to beat faster. _No...Don't do this to me Legolas Thranduilion! _He thought desperately.

"Legolas...please stay awake. Do it for me. We will find a way out!" Aragorn pleaded, groping around in the dark he searched for the elf's hand. When he found it he squeezed in gently in reassurance.

"No…way…out" the elf muttered incomprehensible, sounding terrified. Aragorn knew that they were in trouble. Normally, Legolas would not have acted like this…normally the prince would have been uncomfortable yes, but downright scared, no.

Reaching out he did the only thing he could think of―he slapped the stunned elf sharply across the face. Legolas gasped, his eyes widening as his face snapped to the side. Eyes slipping closed his breath caught. The shock of more pain brought back a sense of reality for the elf however and he breathed deeply. After a moment he, the elf reopened his eyes face bearing a guilty look.

"Forgive me Estel," he began glancing down at his lap."I was not myself." his voice was soft, but the human heard him clearly. Aragorn shook his head,

"Do not ask for forgiveness, it should be me asking you that." reaching over Aragorn clasped Legolas shoulder, gripping it tightly.

Legolas shot a pointed look at the human, wondering at the meaning of those words but before the elf could ask, Aragorn rose to his feet. Legolas to the humans surprise held fast to his hand, stopping his movement.

"Legolas…" he said, prying his fingers away from the elf's weak grasp. "I'm not going anywhere, I've just got to get some water...we could both use it." with that he pulled away, swinging off their pacts. Fishing out a water skin, Aragorn first helped Legolas drink some before gulping down some as well. The dust that the rocks had caused stuck to his throat. Sitting down next to Legolas, Aragorn pulled out the herbs he had found earlier.

"Take these…they should help with the pain that I _know_ you are in." Legolas obeyed, chewing the leaves to a pulp. Aragorn smiled slightly as he felt Legolas's tense body relax. Wrapping his arm around the elf shoulders, he took the moment to rest and reclaim his breath.

The day had been a trying one and his body was finally demeaned rest. Sitting there next to his wounded friend, the ranger knew that he really should be working on getting out but as he felt the elf trembling slightly next to him, Aragorn decided that it could wait for just a moment. Legolas needed his companion, not the heavy weight of the darkness and being alone in it.

**TBC…**

**Please review…*makes puppy eyes* I love review they are my precious! Hannon Le to all you guys out there! **

**Review Responses: **

**Ragnelle: **Thanks for the information! I tried to fix them (at least in the second chap. ) Thanks for pointing them out. I didn't know that about horses…I should write about an animal I know about I guess…

**robinsmums**: Legolas must be so embarrassed about that (hehe) And you totally got it. ;) I was wondering if anyone would… Thanks!

**Jasperslittlesitster: **thanks! And yes poor Legolas…the guy doesn't get a break!

**I promise a new chapter next week! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/****n ****WOW, a week a flown by and I have not posted. I feel like a horrible person. Hannon Le to all you wonderful people! I do try to make things are 'real' as possiable, but I have never been in a cave-in, so you may just have to deal with any mistakes, or things that would not really work. **

**Disclaimer: not mine, never has been, never will be. **

Chapter 6:Free!

Aragorn sat with the heir of Mirkwood till Legolas squeezed his hand.

"We should worry about getting out of here." The elf warrior spoke quietly, his head was resting against Aragorn's shoulder providing a slight cushioning effect.

"There are two things wrong with that sentence." Aragorn said holding up his fingers though he doubted the elf could see them very well in the dark. "One, there is no 'we' in that sentence. I'll worry about getting us out. Two, there is nothing to worry about…don't you trust me to get us out." He joked. Legolas took it differently though.

"Of course I trust you!" Legolas exclaimed, lifting his head up quickly.

"I know, I know!" the man reacted quickly, catching the back of Legolas head pulling him back against his shoulder.

"Good." Legolas said satisfied, for the moment, he knew that the man most likely blamed himself, but he would have to investigate further. They sat there silence together for another moment before Aragorn turned to face the elf in the darkness.

"I am going to go get a look at the situation. Here, you can use my cloak as a pillow."

"Wait…let me help!" Legolas said, gathering his strength and pushing his legs under himself.

"No, Legolas." Aragorn said a tired tone to his voice. "You are not in any condition to help. I can do it myself." Unclasping his cloak, he folded in carefully and laid it on the ground.

"If you need help, I will do the best I can." Legolas insisted as the human pulled him down the ground.

"I know you will." Aragorn said, and he meant it. It may come down to the fact that he would need another set of hands to lift a rock and the only other person was Legolas.

So Aragorn started the long laborious job of clearing a path out of the dark, damp cave. He worked for hours after getting started, only stopping to check on Legolas. The wounded warrior lay on the ground watching Aragorn work, and very occasional getting up to help Aragorn.

The large gap that Aragorn was making was growing larger and larger and dim rays of sunlight now filled the cave, helping Legolas to relax to some. Finally Aragorn deemed the hole widen enough and tall enough for a grown man to squeeze through and climbed down the rocks to were Legolas lay. Though he would never admit it his hands were stinging and throbbing painfully forms the many scrapes and bruises he had received from the unyielding rocks.

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn questioned, squatting down next to the elf. He was unable to hide the worry written across his face. Legolas whole body was tenses and lines of pains were etched in his face and when he spoke his words were tight and too the point

"Fine."

"Right―" Aragorn snorted. "I have some herbs you can take. And will." Legolas gave a mock glare up at the hovering man.

"I am fine." he ground out in-between his clenched teeth, though his tone was light. Aragon simply turns his back to the elf and began to remove various objects from his pack. In no time, Aragorn was back at the elf's side.

"I'm going to help you change to a sitting position." Aragorn warned before carefully wrapping his arms around Legolas's slim shoulders and gently pulled him up so that the elf rested against his own body. Legolas breath caught in his throat, hands finding his head and clutching it his pain level rocketed.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked worriedly. Legolas did not answer, trying hard not to pass out again. For a few minutes the only sound that filled the cave was that of Legolas heavy breathing, slowly, however, it returned to a more normal rate and Legolas turned his face towards Aragorn. Aragorn brushed Legolas damp hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry, my friend but it was necessary." Aragorn softly said squeezing the hand that he held gently. Legolas almost shook his head but changed his mind, he quietly whispered,

"Do not be...sorry." all humor was gone and Aragorn averted his eyes from the elfs, picking up the cup of medicine he had prepared . Pressing against Legolas lips he waited for him to drink.

"Aragorn, do not...blame yourself." Legolas said softly after finishing the herbs.

"Why not?" Aragorn asked bitterly. Legolas raised his eyebrows looking in the direction of the man with concern.

"Because it...was not your fault." Aragorn glared at the elf, ignoring Legolas attempts to make him feel better. Legolas swiftly sat up straighter, meaning to beat some sense into the man. A groan, soft and almost inaudible, left Legolas bloodless lips and he sank back against the man.

_Don't forget the concussion next time_ his mind mocked. Aragorn face creased into a his own pained expression as he pulled his closest friend into a tight hug and leaned his own forehead against Legolas bruised and bloodied brow. Oh how he wished that he could simply transfer Legolas pain to himself.

Slowly, Legolas trembling came to a stop and he for the first time he become aware of Aragorn holding him tight.

"Estel..." Legolas whispered, not able too disguise the pain and weakness that lay in there depths this time.

"What Legolas what do you need?" Aragorn said, tilting Legolas's chin and lifting his face so he could see more clearly the elf's needs.

"You are…not to-to blame!" Legolas said breathing deeply, trying to stop the never ending pain. Aragorn mouth gaped open staring at the elf in total disbelief.

"You are unbelievable, simply unbelievable." he said shaking his head in exasperation.

"Well..." Legolas prodded turning his head so that he could look into the mans eyes, wincing as his pain rose.

"shh Legolas do not move your head. And do not worry about me." Aragorn chastised, pushing the blonde locks of hair out of the princes eyes.

"Aragorn, just...tell me!" Legolas replied, getting frustrated with the man. The ranger may be stubborn but he would never be as stubborn as prince of Mirkwood.

"You have a concussion…" Aragorn began but a finger on his lips stilled their movement. Raising his eyebrows pointedly, Legolas waited.

"It's just that...that this is all my fault. If _I_ hadn't suggested that we take this path than none of this would have happened. _I_ was the one who went looking for herbs and if _I_ hadn't left then the orcs would have never had found us. If _I_ had not chosen to come back to the cave then we would not be stuck here now. Every choice _I _make has lead to some mishap or more danger!" Aragorn said, partially spitting the words out of his mouth. His voice rose louder with each self condemning word.

Legolas opened his mouth but Aragorn got there first, now that Legolas had managed to break through the ice, there was nothing stopping him.

"Why do I even try? Why do you even want me as a friend?" He whispered softly, his voice suddenly so low that Legolas almost missed it.

"Aragorn, how can you even say that!" Legolas cried out, shook giving him the strength to go on.

"Because I am the reason you are hurt." Aragorn replied truthfully, grey eyes meeting pain filled blue ones.

"No, Aragorn. You are the reason I am alive." Legolas said, twisting slightly so he was able grasp Aragorn by the arms, forcing the man to stay still and listen.

"If you had not mentioned this 'shortcut' then I full heartily believe that the orcs would have caught us eventually, they were steadily gaining ground on us. I, for one, prefer to be a little banged up then dead." Aragorn snorted at those words.

"A little banged up?"

"Quite, human. And as for the leaving the cave, the orcs would have found as anyway. Lastly, where in Middle-Earth was there to go to...except the cave. I only see that you have done right." Legolas said, his crystal blue eyes boring into Aragorn's stormy gray ones, willing the man to believe his words.

"But you had to come help me fight off the orcs yesterday, by the Valar Legolas you had a concussion you shouldn't even be out of bed yet."

"For you, mellon-nin, I would do anything, even give my life to save your own!" Legolas said so determinedly that there was not any way that Aragorn could doubt them, besides the elf had proved himself several times in this matter. A soft smile graced Aragorn's dark features. Clasping Legolas shoulder, he blinked furiously as emotion welled up in him.

However, the smile quickly disappeared. Legolas may be right, but he was not well. The human could easily feel the muscles tense beneath his fingers as the elfs body attempted to betray him.

"And I for you, as you well know. But at this moment, Legolas, you need rest." Legolas smiled wearily at the man. He had used all his energy to convince the man that he had misplaced his guilt, but it was well worth it. He slumped back against his friend's body, wincing slightly as his exhausted mind registered the pain he was in. Closing his eyes, Legolas took several deep breaths trying sooth the sudden nausea that rose up.

Legolas stomach suddenly churned and he shot forward catching himself with one hand, while clamping the other over his mouth. He swallowed hard again, desperately trying to hold the contents of stomach in.

"Easy Legolas easy..." Aragorn's voice suddenly filled his ears and he found himself encompassed in the rangers strong arms…again. Aragorn frowned when Legolas lent heavily against him, not even trying to take any of his own weight. So he held the shaking elf hating the concussion and the orcs with every fiber of his being. When Legolas finally did ease his weight off the human, Aragorn knew that they had to be off, even if he didn't want too. The packs were filled and the hole was big enough, now they just had to leave.

**TBC… so now they are ready to leave that stupid cave! Yea! Does Legolas have enough strength to make it back to Rivendell…Will something else befall our two companions… All questions that will be answered later on in the story. Tell me what you think so far? Aragorn and Legolas will get out of this mess quicker if you do! **

**Review Responses: **

**Guest: **thanks! Here is the next up date. I promise that next time I will update sooner!

**imaginariamente: **Thanks for your support. I know you reviewed for my other chapter 5, but I always appreciate feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/****n ****wow, thanks to all of you how are now following this or have added it to your favorites! And as always a special thanks to my reviews! I love all you guys! **

**Disclaimer: not mine, sadly. **

Chapter Seven: Off to Rivendell!

"Take it slow…" Aragorn cautioned, taking Legolas by the arms and slowly pulling the elf up. Legolas doubled over once again clutching his stomach as his nausea returned in full force, his breathing hitched and Aragorn was forced to take the elf's full weight again as Legolas lent against him.

"Just take it slow, you'll be fine" Aragorn said soothingly, attempting to help calm the elf down. After a few minutes Legolas straighten slightly, his face was very pale and sweaty, his eyes closed.

"Can you open your eyes?" Aragorn intently questioned, taking Legolas by the arms he began to carefully maneuver Legolas towards the hole in the wall.

"I could but..." Legolas began but trailed off hoping that Aragorn got the meaning, he was going to be sick if he opened them to see the world spinning around in such a crazy fashion. Legolas sudden tripped over a unseen rock and fell heavily against Aragorn.

"Is it really that bad?" Aragorn whispered his concern almost palpable, catching Legolas. Reaching out he brushed some of Legolas damp hair back behind the pointed ears. Legolas did not answer Aragorn's question, instead he reached out and began to feel for the rocks.

"Legolas," Aragorn sighed "You'll never be able to climb with your eyes closed"

"They aren't much… help open either!" Legolas muttered under his breath, secretly thinking that with the way his vision was so messed up it might be easier with them closed.

Aragorn smiled at the elf's words, before gently taking Legolas hands and placing them on the rocks. He had been up and down that wall enough to be able to guide Legolas up them without any difficulty. He was still forced to watch, however, in terror as Legolas made his way higher and higher. If Legolas was to fall now...he was not going finish that sentence.

_This is a bad idea a really bad a idea._ The human began to think in a panic, he should have made the exit easier to get to, or down lower or...or something!

"Wait for me at the top before you start descending!" Aragorn called up, tightly grasping the pommel of his sword until his knuckles were white with strain.

Legolas signed quick thumbs up to show that he had heard the man before concentrating fully on the moving his impossible heavy body up and forewords. He prayed to the Valar that he was getting closer to the top because he was going to be sick very soon. He hated concussions.

Aragorn was finally allowed to let out the breath that he had been holding for the past ten minutes, Legolas had made it to the break in the rocks. Scaling the rocks in about a minute, Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas back, holding the elf steady.

"Now I do not know the way down." Aragorn began, talking clearly, yet softly so as not to add to Legolas pain. "I am going to go first, I want you to follow me immediately!" the human instructed. Legolas smiled weakly in the direction of the man before shakily replying,

"I can understand you...fine. It was not...my ears which...where injured." Aragorn snorted and rolled his eyes before maneuvering himself past Legolas and stuffing his body through the hole. It was a good thing that Legolas was slimmer than he, himself, was. Bilking against the harsh sunlight, he waited impatiently for Legolas to join him. When Legolas did finally make an appearance, Aragorn could not stop a small gasp from leaving his lips. Legolas looked absolutely horrible; the poor elf was incredible pale with dark shadows under his eyes and the blood that could be seen of his skin stood out starkly. Dust covered him from head to toe. Legolas frowned at the noise, but he made no comment.

"It'll be a fast trip to the ground," assured Aragorn, steadying Legolas against the rocks before quickly climbing/jumping the rest of the way down.

Legolas was filled with joy beyond measure when he discovered that he was getting close to the earth. His head was pounding and his stomach had yet to calm. Carefully feeling for a foothold beneath him was caught by surprise when Aragorn suddenly grabbed his arms.

"Be still, mellon-nin." Aragorn whispered soothingly. "I am just helping you down the rest of the way." Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, before willing letting the human guide him to the ground. As his feet touched the ground the elf swayed, his light headedness having increased dramatically from the climb before his vision began to flicker oddly.

Aragorn barely caught the elf when Legolas slumped against him.

"Legolas...!" he called before attempting to pull Legolas down to the ground. However, the elf was still slightly conscious and pulled at Aragorn's hand, signing that he was 'fine'. Aragorn took no notice of it, though and lay Legolas gently down in the tall grass, concern weighing heavily on his heart.

Legolas felt a surge of relief fill his heart as his vision stopped flickering. He could have sworn that he was going to pass out there for a second. Blinking his eyes, he turned and found Aragorn's very worried gray eyes staring at him.

"I'm fine..." he whispered.

"Sit and rest," Aragorn commanded, not listening to him. Legolas frowned, but did as he was told. As soon as Legolas was resting comfortably as he could, the ranger reached inside his pocket and drew out the medicine. He suddenly chuckled. "Can I tell my brothers about having to help a wood-elf climb?" if looks could kill that Aragorn would certainly be dead.

"If you breathe a word about this…" Legolas began, trailing off and letting the man figure the rest out. Aragorn face suddenly paled and he shot a nervous glance at Legolas.

"You wouldn't…you wouldn't tell about the….the wine incident." he squeaked. His only answer was Legolas truly evil grin. "FINE, I'll keep quite." he said throwing his hands up in surrender. Scowling at the elf, he handed the flask of medicine over.

Swallowing back his nausea Legolas gulped down a mouthful or two before the ranger took it from him. After a few moments more of rest Aragorn rose, staring sadly down at the elf, he wasn't sure if this was the wisest of things to do; pushing Legolas to hard was dangerous.

"Come, let us go home!" grabbing his friend under his arms, Aragorn hauled the elf to his feet, steadying him when the elf's knees buckled dangerously.

"Home? You're the one going home!" Legolas replied, his fist curling into a tight ball in Aragorn's sleeve. Aragorn bit his lower lip, but keep silent. Making sure that they left no marks, Aragorn pointed them towards the dark trees and the next hurdle of their journey.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

The sun slowly sank down across the sky, casting a shadow of darkness across the path of the two travelers far below. Aragorn squinted hard trying to find a good shelter for the night, because Legolas could not go any farther without some sort of rest. To be truthful, Aragorn could not go much farther either. The human was simply exhausted having had no rest since the short nap he had taken at the cave. Legolas was in an even worse condition. He was able to support only a small amount of his own weight, leaving the rest to Aragorn. As the light darkened, Legolas found himself beginning to see bright flashes of light. He could take no more.

"Aragorn..." He gasped with the little breath that he had left.

"Soon mellon-nin," Aragorn replied heavily, glancing down at the deathly pale face. It took a lot of the elf to admit that he needed rest but they needed to keep moving. Legolas accepted the human's words and attempted to carry more of his own weight so that Aragorn would not be so burdened...but he was so exhausted.

Far too soon, when night had truly fallen, the inevitable happened. Legolas's lost his footing and fell. Aragorn almost caught the elf. Legolas lay on the ground breathing heavily, before weakly pushing his hands under his body and pushing himself up. His arms trembled with the strain before he clasped, again. However, this time Aragorn's hand slid underneath his body and lowered him gently to the ground.

"I'm...sorry...I...can't...go...on." Legolas gasped, unable to get even two words out in one breath. Aragorn sighed, his eyes wanting to close on themselves but his tire mind comprehended one thing. He had to get Legolas off the path and into the trees. They were both unable to go on, it was time to stop, but not in the middle of the path.

"Yes, you can. Listen you only have to go to the trees." Aragorn pleaded with the elf from where he knelt on the ground next to him. Reaching under Legolas again he forced the elf prince to his feet.

"No..." Legolas begged, his body was just too tired to continue moving. The ranger ignored his friend's labored word and dragged him step by step off the path. The two were just past the first tree before Legolas suddenly doubled over in Aragorn's grasp and threw up. Wincing in sympathy, Aragorn helped his friend to the ground. This would have to be a suitable stopping spot.

Legolas moaned before retching again before beginning to dry heave. Aragorn sighed, but wasn't surprised. There was nothing left in the elf's stomach to spit back out. Several times throughout the past day they had been forced to stop so that Legolas could be sick. Kneeling next to the prince once again he rubbed small circles on the elfs back hoping that the nausea would soon debate so they both could get some much needed rest. Tiredly pulling back Legolas long hair, he used his sleeve to wipe at the remnant of vomiting that covered the elf's face. He was to drained to find anything else to use at the moment.

Soon Legolas symptoms slowed to stop and the elf miserably curled into a tight ball, arms wrapped securely around his stomach. Aragorn jerked his eyes open, when the elf moved. He hadn't even realized that he closed them. Scooting over so that he lay next to the elf, he forced his hand in between Legolas arms and found his wrist. He forced himself to stay awake long enough to count Legolas pulse. The elf's heart was racing...but before he could do anything his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Legolas whimpered slightly the pain in his abdomen and head were excruciating. He felt Aragorn's searching hand wrap itself around his wrist but surprised when Aragorn did not release him after several seconds. Worry for the human caused the elf to lift his heavy head off the ground so as to be able to see Aragorn, however the blinding flash of pain was too much for him and his head fall back against the ground. The seconds turned to minutes as Legolas lay there in pain but unable to do anything about it. As the minutes grew longer the elf's eyes slowly slipped shut.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

Out of the dark shadows two figures on horseback appeared on the same path that Aragorn and Legolas had traveled earlier, except they were coming from the opposite direction. They went slowly along the path, scanning the trail for some sort of sign. Suddenly one held up its hand indicating for the other to stop. Whispering in words to quiet to hear he pointed off the path and into the trees. The other one broke into a smile as he followed his companion's finger. Dismounting from their horses, they walked quickly yet soundlessly through the trees stopping to kneel next to a man and an elf.

Reaching out one of them quickly reached out and shook the ranger. Aragorn simply moaned slightly before turning over and attempting to go back to sleep. The other figure knelt next to Legolas, grasping his wrist tightly. The cloaked figure over Aragorn reached towards his pocket pulling something that glitter sliver in the moonlight holding over the sleeping human…

**TBC…**

**He he he… hope you guys like the chapter! This was a new turn of events! Please….please…please review! **

**Review Response:**

**fe-chan13: **Thanks!, and as for Aragorn…in my next story he is going to get some of it, and maybe just a bit in the next chapter!

**imaginariamente: **hmm…who knew! Thanks so much! I am so glad you like it so far.

**robinsmum: **Hannon le, I will update quicker next time, I promise!

**tigerra79: **Thanks so much! Yea…grammar is not my strong point. Thanks for pointing it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n****This chapter is in a early birthday present to….VIGGO MORTENSON. This man wonderfully portrayed our handsome ranger in Peter Jackson's trilogy and tomorrow is his b-day! So…Happy Birthday Viggo! **

**Disclaimer: never ever will be mine,**

Chapter 8: the help of brothers.

"Estel...Estel!" The man jerked awake at these words, shocked to find a hooded being standing over him. Glancing at Legolas he was terrified to find a similar cloaked being bending over Legolas. The human let out strangled yelp reaching down for his sword. However, fast as lightning a hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly. With the other hand he flicked his hood off, allowing the human to see clearly in the moonlight. This all happened in a span of about two seconds.

"ELLADAN!" He cried out in shock, before taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "Don't do that every again! Do you even realize that I could have died of shock."

"―Estel!" Elladan began only to be cut off as he slowly pocket the vile he was about to use to awake his brother.

"I swear, you should have at least identified yourself." Aragorn ranted

"―Aragorn, calm yourself!" Elladan said a wide smile breaking out on his face. "You should be grateful you know." He added in a hurt tone.

"Why...why should I be grateful?" Aragorn asked, glaring at the older twin with apprehension. Elladan shrugged,

"I could have woken you up in a different way." He explained, shooting a glance over at his twin when Elrohir joined him.

"Estel, yours and Legolas horses arrived at Imladris without you. AGAIN. Ada sent us out to look for you knowing of the two of yours terrible habit of getting hurt." Elladan pointed out.

"...since Legolas is not responding to anything I do...I assume that he has the worse injure this time. Is it a bad concussion?" Elladan glanced over at the wood-elf this time catching a glance of a bandage around Legolas head, while replying to his twins question.

"Elrohir, this is Legolas were talking about. Neither he nor Aragorn manage to get small injures. Of course it bad." Aragorn glared out the older twin but before he could open his mouth, Elrohir spoke up in exasperation.

"I was talking about Legolas or Aragorn's scale of bad, not everyone else's!" Aragorn and Elladan both frowned at this statement, but for very different reasons. Turning, almost as one, they shot worried glances at the motionless elf.

"Well it doesn't make sense with their scale either." Elladan commented. Elrohir turned and glared at his twin.

"Why not!" he asked.

"Because they have _no_ scale. Haven't you noticed that Aragorn and Legolas never have any bad injuries! They are always perfectly fine."Elladan said sarcastically. "And even if they did, I'm not quite sure it would make sense." He added as an afterthought.

"Good point!"the younger elf said thoughtfully, choosing to ignore his brother's last comment. Aragorn glared hard at both of his brothers.

"ha ha ha" Aragorn said rolling his eyes. Before quickly changing the subject, "Legolas needs to see ada." sighing he sunk down so that he was sitting next to the curled up elf. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a quick nod before the younger of the twins strode quickly over to the horses.

"When was he injured?" the elder twin asked, kneeling next to the human.

"A few days ago," the ranger hesitantly replied. Aragorn had no idea how long they had been in the cave. Elladan made a face, worried about the young elf in front of him. Reaching over, he gently uncurled Legolas, before gently holding Legolas's limp wrist, mentally counting.

"Legolas pulse is slightly slower than normal" he announced to his brothers. Elrohir nodded slowly, before dropping the herb bag against his twin.

"Estel, come help me start a fire." Aragorn instantly stood and went to help.

The trees were filled with silence for the next few minutes as the brothers took care of their respectable jobs. The loud rumbling of the human's stomach, however, broke the silence. Elrohir raised his eyebrows, before pointing towards the horses.

"There is food in my saddle bags." a smile grew across his face as Aragorn eagerly headed towards the animal.

Aragorn frowned surprised that he had forgotten all about food. Now that his stomach had made itself known, he found that he was absolutely starving!

Elladan bent low over Legolas. The elf was startling pale in the light that the fire gave off. With the elven grace he was born with, he slowly began to unwind the dark 'bandages' that contrasted so starkly with the pallor of the skin. However, the bandage was stuck to the skin with a dried red substance, most assuredly blood.

"Elrohir...put a pot of water on to boil would you." he muttered absently before going back to his examination. He would soak the blood off while cleaning the wound at the same time.

Elrohir had just put the requested pot of water on the fire when Aragorn returned munching happily on some bread. Sitting down he let out a large yawn, he was still tired despite the small amount of sleep he had gotten.

"Aragorn," Elrohir barked, staring at the human in disbelief. "What have you done to your hands?" Aragorn glanced down at the hand he had automatically risen to cover his yawn. To his surprise, his hand was covered with dried blood and the amount of skin that wasn't bloody had interesting shades of blue and purple. A quick glance to his other hand confirmed that it too was in the same condition.

"oh..." was all that the human could think to say. He hadn't even realized that his hands were injured. At first he had been too occupied with getting out of the cave, then he had needed to see to Legolas. After that he had simply to be exhausted.

"oh is all you can say!" Elrohir said wonderment. "come here and let me take care of them." Aragorn smiled ruefully before getting up and walking around to his brothers there side of the fire.

"This must have been some adventure," Elladan said as he walked over to get a cup full of the hot water. "Pray tell us what happened!"

"It's a long story." Aragorn warned, wincing slightly as the elf prodded an especially tender spot.

"It doesn't have to be." Elrohir pointed out. "We don't need every single detail! Just the main facts."

"Ok, there were orcs, and then a mountain and then the orcs again...and a cave!" the twins shot Aragorn a threatening look.

"A little more would be nice." Elrohir said bringing his free hand up and smacking the back of the human's head.

"If you have to know..." Aragorn began. "Legolas and I were on our way to Imladris when orcs found us. We were slightly ahead of them but it was not going to be that way for much longer...so we came up with a shortcut"

"A shortcut!" Elladan cried as he carefully wiped the dried blood off Legolas's face and hair. "I thought me and Ro taught you better than to take shortcuts they never end well!" Aragorn rolled his eyes before continuing.

"We ended up having to scale up a side of a mountain. During the climb Legolas sustained his head wound. Don't say it!" Aragorn commanded seeing both twins mouths open to declare an 'I told you so!'

"Anyway we got to the top and I found a cave to stay until the danger was past but the orcs ambushed us. They brought half the mountain down on the entrance. I dug us out and here we are." Aragorn finished his tale, before letting out another large yawn.

"Well, your hands should be fine, just sore over the next few days!" Elrohir pronounced as he tied a knot in the bandages. Aragorn glanced down surprised that he had even noticed when Elrohir had cleaned the cuts.

"Thanks." The human remarked through yet another yawn.

"Someone's tired." Aragorn just glared at his brother.

"Elladan, are you almost through treating Legolas," Elrohir asked, wondering if the human had time to catch a small nap before they took off.

"Yea, I am. Let me just finish the bandaging." Elladan replied glancing up at his brother, before finishing with the prince. After he was done, the older twin gathered the Mirkwood prince into his arms and carried him over to the horse. Not once throughout the whole process had Legolas even twitched. The older elf was unsure if it was because Legolas was in a deep healing sleep, or if he had fallen into unconsciousness. He desperately hoped that it was the first.

"Can I take him?" Aragorn questioned running to catch up. Behind them, Elrohir was quickly putting out their fire and gathered their supplies.

"No..." was the reply that Aragorn got.

"Why not?!"

"Because you, yourself, sound exhausted. You are barely able to stop yourself from falling asleep, you might drop Legolas." Aragorn nodded realizing the truth of the statement but still wasn't very happy about it.

"You can ride with me." Elrohir said, throwing the human a warm look. "You can sleep on the journey back." Aragorn nodded absently while holding out his arms to hold Legolas so his oldest brother could mount. The elf was pale and still in Aragorn's arms, eyes closed tight with no sign that they were going to open any time soon.

"Estel," Elladan gently called, watching with slight amusement as the human, who had been studying Legolas carefully, jumped slightly. Smiling sheepishly he carefully transferred Legolas back to Elladan's arms. Turning he and Elrohir made their way towards the other horse.

Once everyone was settled, the horses took off at a steady pace. With any luck they would arrive in Imladris sometime around noon the next day.

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

Lord Elrond of Rivendell sat at his desk, finish a letter, when his door unexpectedly burst wide open with a bang. Looking up with surprise he came face to face with his youngest and oldest. Before either of them could open his mouth, Elrond grabbed them by the callers of their shirts and forced them out the door.

"Who is it and how bad is it?" he questioned calmly.

"Legolas, with a concussion," Elladan answered, jogging after his father. The trio came to Legolas room, to see Elrohir settling Legolas onto the bed. Elrond frowned slightly, at seeing Legolas so unnaturally still and pale. _Though not as pale as I've seen him before_, Elrond thought dryly. Sitting next to Legolas on the bed, Elrond frown deepened when he saw the small dots of red covering the white bandage which was wrapped tightly around Legolas's head.

"The wound started bleeding again after we cleaned it," Aragorn spoke up knowing that his father would be worried by the blood. Elrond smiled his appreciation of the knowledge, before turning back to Legolas. For the next several minutes, everyone was quite letting Elrond do his work.

"How long has he been asleep?" the lord asked as he gently and carefully opened Legolas eyelid so he could get a good look at his eyes.

"Asleep?!" All three brothers cried out at once. When their father threw them a quizzical look, Elladan explained.

"We thought that he was unconscious, but he is really just sleeping?"

"Yes, from what I can tell." Elrond said, bending back over Legolas to double check his diagnosis. "That could have been very bad." he finally spoke. "Always make sure that someone is truly unconscious not just asleep." Elrond gently remanded. "Legolas could have fallen into unconsciousness because no one was making sure he wasn't."

"But he wasn't responding!" Aragorn said puzzled. Elrond face gained a quizzical expression.

"I do not know why but I know that he is just sleeping." Turning to face his son, he examined him critically.

"What did you do to your hands?" he asked catching sight of the tell tale bandages before Aragorn hid them behind his back.

"Nothing too bad. They should heal fine on their own." Aragorn quickly assured his father. Elrond looked ready to argue the statement but Elrohir broke,

"I took care of them, it is really just a lot of small scratches and large bruises." Aragorn threw a grateful look at his brother while nodding vigorously.

Elrond glanced around, looking for anyone else in need of his healing abilities. No seeing anyone he frowned. Aragorn and Legolas had returned, not in the best of conditions, but not at least knocking on deaths door.

"Well, it looks like we all survived another crises," Elladan said, sinking down to rest in a plumb armchair.

**To be concluded…**

**Thanks right folks, next chapter is the last chapter. :( Review, please! I just gotta say though, thanks just for reading it! And if any one happends to see Viggo, wish him a happy birthday for me! **

**Review Responses: **

**fe-chan13: **you called it!...man all you guys are just too smart…I am never going to be able to pull something off. This was quicker than my other updates at least. Thanks!

**Alexiana75: **Oh, I 'sorry', I hope you survived till the update! You have no clue how much I wish I had friends like Aragorn and Legolas. I love my friends, but those guys are just so awesome! And your right, friendship is the most important thing in the world! Hannon le!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N You guys are amazing, to say the least! I went on vacation right after I posted the last chapter and when I got back I was just amazed at all the reviews! …I think I will go on vacation more often! **

Chapter Nine: Everything is better!

The first thing Legolas realized was that his head no longer hurt as much, though it was still quite painful. He let out a soft moan as he turned his head to the direction of far-way voices. The prince was stunned to find that his head rested on a soft pillow, more than one in fact. Legolas left hand curled into a ball, lightly grasping at the silky sheets and blankets. They must have made it back to Imladris, though he could not remember traveling there.

"Mellon-nin?" A voice suddenly questioned. Was someone talking to him or someone else? "Legolas..." the voice spoke again. Definitely him, unless there was someone else with the name of Legolas in the same room. "Open your eyes," the voice coxed. Opening his eyes to mere slits, he immediately squeezed them shut again when harsh, bright, light brought sent a stab of pain to his head.

Aragorn and his brothers were all gathered around the bed, taking softly until a soft moan sounded from the bed. It took several seconds of coaxing before Legolas blue eyes flickered open, almost immediately shutting again. The brothers shared a glance before deciding to let it slide.

"How are you feeling?"Aragorn asked, as he took Legolas's hand in his own.

"A lot better," Legolas admitted, slowly opening his eyes and give them time to adjust to the noon day light. At last the room and other things he was seeing were not spinning around him.

"A lot better is different than being well again." Elladan muttered, knowing the elf well enough to know what Legolas was thinking. Legolas pretended that he had heard nothing that the older twin had said and instead attempted to pushed himself up. All three brothers jumped to their feet and grasped the elf, not allowing him to do any of the work.

"Lay off..." Legolas mumbled, pushing their hands away and reclining against the pillows. He began to rub his brow, careful of the bandages, trying to massage the added pain away.

"This might work better," Aragorn smirked, handing the elf a cup of tea.

"There are no sleeping herbs?" Legolas instantly questioned, taking the cup.

"No, mellon-nin," Elrohir said a smile breaking out across his face, his friend was has been fooled one too many times. Only then did Legolas raise the cup to his lips. Sniffing it carefully, he hesitantly taking a small slip and finding nothing suspicious, he downed the cup. To his surprise he found that the cup was shaking in his hand.

Aragorn desperately wanted to reach out and hold the cup for his friend, as it was obvious that any moment Legolas might drop the cup. But a swift kick from one of his brothers stopped him. Aragorn frowned knowing that his brother was just stopping him from frustrating Legolas further…but that didn't mean that Aragorn had to like it.

"So...what did your father say about― "Legolas started but Aragorn interrupted him.

"Here we go again, no, you are not getting out of bed, yet." he said firmly. Elladan and Elrohir laughed lightly at shocked expression the younger elf wore. Sitting on the bed next to Legolas, Elladan loosely wrapped his arm around the elf shoulder still chuckling the older twin joked,

"You and your habits. Of course Estel knew what you were going to ask about,"

"I mean...I always do." Aragorn said, allowing a self-satisfied smirk to cross his face.

"No, you don't!" all three elves cried at once.

"Remember the time that you..."

"The last time you were here you just HAD too..."

"You filthy human!" all three voices shouted at once, covering each other's up making the many words difficult to understand. Aragorn stood up and clasped both hands against his ears, blocking the others out.

"I'm not listing!" Aragorn shouted loudly drowning out the other's voice.

"Well, I'll make you listen..." Legolas said in a mocking tone. Quickly pushing aside the blankets he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and placed his bare feet on the floor. Instantly, he was the one being bombarded with voices, he caught many variation of

"_If you dare touch the floor, you will be murdered and then forced to stay in bed_." Legolas rolled his eyes but scooted back to lay against the pillows, secretly glad that they were there to cushion his aching head. Aragorn grabbed the blankets that the elf had pushed off and tucked them around Legolas, ignoring the angry look the said elf was sending his way for hovering. Sitting down again on the bed, Aragorn pulled a mock hurt face when Legolas slapped the human on the shoulder.

"You don't." Legolas simply said.

"What," Aragorn questioned, confused before realization appeared in his gray eyes, "ahhh."

"I also made you listen." Legolas said allowing his own smirk to grace his fair features. He slidly glanced out of the window, wishing he was outside with his friends instead of inside in bed. His eyes slowly began to drift close, the concussion effects still affecting him. Legolas snapped his eyes open again when Aragorn and Elrohir attempted to lower him flat on his back.

"Im...awake." He mumbled.

"Right..." Elladan whispered next to him before running a hand over his friends blonde hair, soothing him as his brothers laid the archer flat. They had been surprised to look over at Legolas and find him practically asleep, but knowing that Legolas injured body required more rest then usual they weren't too worried. Legolas struggled against the pull of sleep for a few minutes longer but eventually gave in.

"I swear that that elf can be so...so impatient at times." Elrohir commented as he pulled the bedspread the rest of the way up to Legolas chin.

"Tell me about it, the second he's injured and put to bed to rest he immediately thinks he's healed and should be back up." Aragorn complained, while tenderly holding Legolas hand in his own and rubbing small circles in the palm.

"Not just then, either. Legolas fights every second to get away from having to be healed. Rather stupid actually." Elladan also voiced his thought while still stroking Legolas hair.

Elrond stood at the doorway listening to his son's conversation, they all loved the Mirkwood prince as his he was just another brother. Such friendships were hard to come by and he was glad that these four friends had each other. He turned to leave, realizing that Legolas would be taken care of but not before hearing Elladan's last comment. "A bucket of ice-cold water might do him so good..."

FORYOUMELLON-NIN

Legolas gasped in shock as freezing cold water was suddenly dumped over his head. It trickled down his hair and into his tunic, electing a shiver for the elf.

"EL!" He cried out at the top of his lungs, not quite sure which twin has seen fit to try and drown him. Guessing from the cry of rage from his left, Aragorn had just received the same treatment. From the shadow of the tall trees that were part of Imladris garden the twins walked in wearing far too innocent smiles.

"You called your majesty?" Elladan asked, giving the prince a mock bow.

"Perhaps you could shed some light on why I'm suddenly soaked." Legolas spoke from where he sat cross legged on the ground with his arms folded across his chest to show his displeasure.

"They can but they won't." Aragorn disgruntled answered, pushing his soggy hair out of his eyes. Before slowly rising to his feet and.

"Stay down human..." Elrohir warned, holding up a another bucket of water which had magically appeared.

"I'm already wet..."the human told the elf laughing slightly, while quickly flashing Legolas a look. Legolas almost smirked but stopped himself in time before going into action while Aragorn confronted his brothers. One his hands and knees Legolas crept closer to the younger twin. He quickly raised a long finger to his lips when Elladan caught his eyes, mentioning with his hands what he planned to do. The older twined gained a look of utter amusement as he realized what the prince had planned grinning like a fool he nodded enthusiastically.

"You are going to know what it feels like to be a fish!" Elrohir promised, he raised the bucket ready to dump it over the ranger's head. However, Legolas beat him to it. Grabbing the end of the bucket he pushed it back so that it upturned over the younger twin. Elrohir just stood there in shock for a moment before turning to look first at his twin, who was laughing hysterically, then to Legolas who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You are going to die," Elrohir promised moving in menacingly on the elf, watching as Legolas scuttled frantically backwards. Taking advantage of Legolas being on the ground, Elrohir divided for him just as Legolas jumped quickly to his feet; maybe a little bit too quickly.

The speed at which he had gained his feet sent a wave dizziness assaulted his senses, reaching out blindly the prince just managed to grasp Elrohir's arm. The younger twin just caught sight of all the blood draining from Legolas's face right he crashed into him, but still desperately tried to keep the younger elf on his feet.

Aragorn and Elladan, who had been laughing loudly, saw what was happening and rushed forward to help at least Legolas.

"Whoa...easy there, Legolas." Aragorn whispered, grabbing the elf by the arms and pulling him away, allowing Legolas light weight to rest against him while he helped him over to a tree. The humans eyebrows knit together in concern as he helped the elf sit down. In the background Elrohir lost his balance pulling his twin over with him.

It had been almost a week since the four friends had arrived back in Imladris; two day ago Elrond has given into Legolas pleas and allowed him out of bed, warning him to be carefully, as he was still not fully healed. What had just happened proved the older elf correct.

"I'm fine." Legolas spoke up seeing the concerned glances at his friends were throwing his way. "I just stood up to quickly,"

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean for it to turn out like this." Elrohir said sorrowfully, as he placed a hand on Legolas shoulder.

"You certainly didn't mean to get wet." Elladan piped up covering up a small chuckle.

"There is nothing to forgive." Legolas said sincerely, Elrohir ignored him, however, as he turned to face his twin.

"you're the only one still dry, we can easily remedy that."

"It wasn't supposed to work out like it did..." Aragorn muttered grumpily, before his eyes widen horror.

"that's right; Estel." Elladan spoke in a voice of mock shock watching with amusement as Aragorn made frantic hushing signals. "You were only supposed to get Legolas into the gardens... Now why did you go and get yourself all wet." Elladan said clicking his tongue with sympathy.

"I have a feeling that you are all going to die. " Legolas muttered pushing off Aragorn's hand before slowly rising back to his feet. Glancing at his friends faces he was surprised to find them all staring at as if he was about of fall over.

"What!" he demanded.

"Just remember what ada told you," Aragorn cautioned. The elf was still slightly pale and shaky on his feet. "No exerting yourself,"

"That includes getting revenge!"

"Your head could be easily re-injured." Aragorn continued, glad of his brother's interruption, for once,

"Aragorn... I've heard this a thousand times just this week. Relax..." Legolas said shaking his head at his friends hovering. "I'm going to change into dry clothes..."

"I'll come!" Aragorn offered, "I also need to change." before hurriedly catching up with his friend. Legolas rolled his eyes but allowed the man to come along. The man was insanely protective sometimes.

"Your insane, Estel," his brother's hollered walking in the opposite direction.

"You know Legolas never listens to a healer's instruction,"

"He'll murder you as soon as you get around the corner where there are no witnesses!"

"How do you live with your brothers?" Legolas questioned, Aragorn however frowned and asked a question of his own...

"Why _do_ you never listen."

"Listen to who?" Legolas question, confused,

"To us, to healers." Aragorn clarified.

"I do..." Legolas said, making face as he did so when Aragorn snorted.

"You don't listen to me when I told you to stay in the cave and rest. You got up and started fighting orcs." Aragorn pointed out, as they neared the front doors of the Rivendell. "I could have handled them on my own. Why did you do it?" Legolas paused with his hand on the doorknob, and raised his eyebrows in surprise, distinctly remember the orc that was about to smash Aragorn when he had come along, but decided to ignore it. Instead, he replied in seriousness.

"For you, mellon-nin."

**The End**

**WOW, Thanks so much to all of you who have read the story! THANK YOU EVERYONE! Sometime in the next few weeks I will posting a new story called **_**Crimson Stains.**_** Rather ****ominous ****title isn't it…wonder what's ahead for our ranger and elf! Tell me what you thought about FYMN**

**Review Responses: **

**Kindered Spirit: **thanks…You are drinking awesomeness, my friend!

**LotrNienna: **yea…its over. But there is more pain coming for our friends in the next story!

**robinsmum: **I _Love_ writing Elladan and Elrohir so much! I am glad that you like them!

**tigerra79: **Thanks! I am happy that you like this.

**Epic Elven Warrior: **I so wish I could see Viggo as well, but I also live in a small town ;)

**alexiana75: **Oh, I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother. I am so glad that I was able to make you laugh! Thanks so much!


End file.
